russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Superstar (season 6)
The sixth season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC in August 23, 2015. Anja Aguilar the host of the show. The judges including Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines. As of February 21, 2016, Myko Suntay was hailed as the grand champion of the season while Jalynna Magadia as the 1st runner-up, Harry Arellano as the 2nd runner-up and Janica Buhain as the 3rd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the sixth season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through audition from a different high-school students for singing superstars. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM and 101.1 Yes FM provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. Auditions took place in the following locations: Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the sixth season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 6: The Album' Born to be a Superstar 6: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 5) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on December 30, 2015. The album composed of 12 tracks and performed by the top 12 contestants of the TV show. # Kastilyong Buhangin (composed by George Canseco) - Myko Suntay # I Love You, Goodbye (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Jalynna Magadia # My Love Is Here (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Harry Arellano # I Won't Let You Go Again (compsoed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janica Buhain # Kunin Mo Na Ang Lahat Sa Akin (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Nicole Marasigan # Because of You (composed by Keith Martin) - Mykel Ong # Inside That I Cried (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Shaine Agawa # Nais Ko (composed by Basil Valdez) - Joshua Fresco # Dito Ba? (composed by Kuh Ledesma) - Suzette Soyangco # I Was Looking For Someone To Love (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Bobby Solomon # Don't Say Goodbye (composed by Pops Fernandez) - Patricia Gerona # There's No Easy Way (composed by Christian Martinez) - Byron Anasco # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also * IBC 13 STARTS 2016 ON TOP OF RATINGS GAME * Born to be a Superstar External links * Official website Category:2015 television seasons Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation